The Heir of the Anicents
by Death Bell
Summary: This is an Eternal Darkness and Digimon crossover. Tai gets the power of the Ancients and seeks revenge on those who made his life hell. Rated R for language and intense violence.
1. The Darkness Comes

This is a crossover between Eternal Darkness and Digimon. I do not own any of the Characters from Eternal Darkness or Digimon they belong to their proper owners. Please do not steal this story (even if it sucks) WITHOUT asking me first. Please review and enjoy the story. The heir of the Ancients Chapter 1: The Darkness Comes...  
  
The Tome of Eternal Darkness still lives in the heart of a young man. A young man full of hate and anger, a man betrayed too many times.  
  
He wants the power of the ancients to gain the one thing he has always dreamed of... revenge. His love, friends, family... all have betrayed him.  
  
"No more", the young man said in the corner of his dark room, "No more shall this be so."  
  
He stood up and looked in the mirror at his reflection; he could stand this no more. He would burn their lives and bodies in hell. The way they hurt him was more than enough to make any man insane.  
  
"Tai, Tai will you come down for dinner already." His sister Kari called for him form downstairs.  
  
'You bitch' he thought as he walked down the stairs towards her. 'You bitch I will kill you, make you suffer I will send you to hell and back.'  
  
"Tai why the hell are you always up there in the dark you're like some freak now." Kari said to her older brother. "What a dork" she mumbled under her breath.  
  
He heard her say that, she had gotten to be such a preppy bitch lately. He had no idea what the hell happened to her or his friends. It was like they never knew him, they hated him now... but why?  
  
He walked over to where his parents sat at the table, and took a seat next to his mom. She had always favored Kari and so had his dad. Well it wasn't always like that... no there was a time when they loved each other as a family.  
  
"Tai will you go get the salt for me, it's on the counter." His mother said to him a demanding voice.  
  
"Yes ma'am" he replied, 'oh, you couldn't just reach behind you and get it your self, the damn counter is next to you stupid bitch." He walked over and picked up the salt and handed it to his mother.  
  
"Oh, and while your up will you go get me another hotdog from the grill." Kari asked him in a mocking manner.  
  
"Why can't you get it your damn sell?!" He replied in a harsh voice.  
  
"Tai watch your mouth in front of your sister and get her a hotdog you little shit!" His father yelled at him. Kari had a smirk on her face knowing she had her mom and dad on her side.  
  
Tai walked outside to the grill where the hotdogs lay on the top rack of the grill. "The bitch always get what she wants doesn't she?" he asked him self angrily.  
  
He walked back inside to the table and gave Kari her hotdog, and sat down knowing tomorrow was Monday and he had to go back to school.  
  
the next day  
  
Tai walked down the hallway to his chemistry class having to face Sora the girl who he thought loved him. He had the best feelings when she was around until the day he saw her and matt making out behind the school's shed.  
  
And he was sure it didn't stop there ether, he hated her for betraying him. But she didn't know he saw them there and still pretended to love him. It made him sick to watch her try to play girlfriend to him.  
  
"Tai!" the female voice came from behind him. "Oh shit." he mumbled out of her hearing range.  
  
Sora ran up to him and hugged him, it felt like an ice blanket warping itself around him trying to strangle him. "How are you today darling, you didn't call me all weekend." She looked up to him in cold icy eyes.  
  
'Damn you to hell woman, damn you to hell.' He thought to himself. "Oh sorry I had to work in the yard all weekend, I didn't get a chance to call you." He lied.  
  
The bell rang and they sat down in their assigned sets. Lucky for Tai he sat all the way at the back of the classroom, and Sora in the front.  
  
He reached in to his book bag and pulled out his book, but something was wrong it wasn't the green cover he saw everyday at 8:05 am.  
  
No it was flesh color with five small skulls connected by a short spinal cord. With bones placed on the book by some sort of metal stitches.  
  
'What the hell is this.' Tai thought to himself. Someone had replaced his chemistry book with piece of shit. He opened it and read on the first page.  
  
It read; "Oh oblivious, naïve Humanity... How ignorant we really are – safe only in our blind "superior" view of the world. We are merely caretakers, for when the Ancients return we shall be swept aside like driftwood on the tide of destruction..."  
  
Tai read the book for half way though the class until the teacher called on him. "Tai will you read for the class the second paragraph on page 812."  
  
Tai looked down at the book in his hands and said, "Um... sir."  
  
"Yes Tai what is the matter?"  
  
"Well I don't have my book with me right now." Tai said to his superior.  
  
"Tai what are you talking about you have the book in your hands and have reading with us for the whole time, don't try to get out of reading or you'll have detention for a week." He replied.  
  
Tai looked at him with disbelief he thought this was his chemistry book. Oh he was going to read alright and show he wasn't lying. Tai pick the book up and read from page 812 the second paragraph and waited for his teacher's reply.  
  
"Thank you Tai now who will read the next one." He said calmly.  
  
'What?!' Tai thought 'I just read some shit from this book and he and the rest of the class thinks it is from my damn book.'  
  
He was confused is seemed only he could see this book of flesh and bone, and every body else saw it as he chemistry book. This made no sense was he starting to go insane? What was going on here?  
  
that night   
  
Tai was up in his room looking at the book closed when he heard his fucking annoying sister calling him down for dinner as usual.  
  
He went down stairs to the table tonight was a good night because no one talked to him. They were all too busy trying to sooth Kari because her boyfriend had just broke up with her, and she was making a big deal about it.  
  
'Bitch you've never been hurt like me you have no reason to cry.' He was tried of the crying and went back up stairs to look at that book some more. There was something weird about it.  
  
When he got up there he closed the down and walked over to were the book lay. "What the..." he said in shock. The book had now retuned to being a chemistry book. "What the hell is going on... am I really going insane here?!" Tai looked at the book with an unflinching stare, did he imagine the whole thing. Did the book really never change? His head was pounding and no wound it was 11:30pm and he had been staring at some dumb book the whole time.  
  
He put the book back into his back pack and changed into his night clothes. He crawled over to his bed were he never wanted to wake up again...  
  
So did you like it I will get the next chapter up in a few days or maybe even today you never know. Please review my story tell me what you think about it so far. See ya 


	2. The Dream of Birth

Hey this is the second chapter to my story "The Heir of the Ancients". I hope it will be pleasing to my wonderful fans (wait I don't any fans... darn). Oh well I at least hope you like it. Please review!  
  
The Heir of the Ancients Chapter2: The Dream of Birth  
  
Tai opened his eyes to find him self in a dark room, with stone walls and statues running down a long hallway.  
  
Tai got to his feet and walked over to look at the stone people a lined down a hall of darkness. The first one was broken in half only its legs remained it was labeled "Pious Augustus"  
  
Then the second was Ellia, then Anthony, Karim, Maximillian Rovias, Paul Luther, Roberto Bianchi, Edward Rovias, and Michael Edwards.  
  
Who were these people, where was he? These questions ran though Tai's head over and over again not knowing the answers. Then he saw it at the end of the hallway, the book made of flesh.  
  
He walked up to the book and began to reach out for it, but a voice broke though the eerie silence the room possessed. "Tai...Tai...Tai" it called out for him.  
  
Then he felt himself being pulled upward toward the ceiling, he closed his eyes ready for impact.  
  
But it never happened, instead he found himself in a hospital bed. He sat up looking around the room finding his mom, dad, Kari, and to his shock Sora and Matt.  
  
Oh how he hated them all they betrayed him in each and every way possible. "Tai, you're all right!" His mother opened her arms to hug him.  
  
"What happened mom?" he asked her almost too weak to talk.  
  
"You fell into a state of coma and we thought you never wake up." She said in a 'worried' voice. 'So I almost never really woke up again' Tai thought to himself.  
  
He then looked over at Sora and he could have sworn he saw a look of disappointment in her face, and the same for Kari. But Matt had an angry look on his face like he was hoping that Tai would have never waked up again.  
  
The minutes went by slowly and Tai was wishing they would go away. "Well the doctor says you should get some rest we'll leave you now." His father said to him. Everyone left except Matt who staid at Tai's bed side.  
  
"Tai let me tell you something." Matt walked to the front of the bed, "I was wishing while you were in that coma that you would die and get out of mine and Sora's life...everyday too."  
  
Tai looked at him and said "Matt you bastard I saw you behind the shed at school with Sora... you took her from me when my back was turned you betrayed me as Sora did."  
  
He looked at Matt with eyes of Satan's he could not control his rage anymore; something was rising in his chest... pure evil.  
  
"I thought I could trust you and you took what was my life and made it yours you fucking bastard!" Tai's eyes turned red and pupils narrow like a cat's. "I will kill you."  
  
Matt just stood there as if he had already won the battle. "I love to see you try in that state, you stupid son of a bitch!" At that he walked of to the tried Tai and punched him right in the face and spat in his eyes.  
  
"Tai you shit head you can't fight me, you know I'm stronger than you will ever be." And gave Tai another punch in the face making his nose bleed.  
  
At this Tai got to his feet and turned to see Matt staid back against the wall in horror. As he slowly walked over to where Matt was standing he saw him make a run for the door.  
  
Tai picked up a pair of scissors and threw them straight at Matt's back. He dodged them but they hit his shoulder with great force.  
  
"Arrrgggg" He yelled in pain. Matt quickly got to his feet and ran out the door and down the hall. "Matt you fool you have no strength." Tai said and walked back in his room to his bed.  
  
By now his pupils had turned back to their normal brown self. His head was splitting with pain for some reason, he couldn't remember why.  
  
"Hey where did Matt go?" Tai asked himself. This was strange he did not remember Matt leaving the room with his family. "That rat thinks he can get away with what he said to us..."  
  
Wait did he just say us...? His head started to her more so he decided to lie down and sleep. And maybe this time come back the normal way not out of a coma.  
  
He was there again in the hall way of darkness with the statues of people who he never heard of. He walked down the hallway again to the book that lay at the end of it.  
  
He then heard a voice that called out to him again except it wasn't his mother's voice it was a male voice. One that didn't sound too friendly, "Taichi... Taichi" it called out to him.  
  
No one ever called him by his real name anymore so who was calling him? "Taichi come to me my son."  
  
"W-who are you what do you want?" Tai was starting to get freaked out. "What do you not know your own father?" the voice said to Tai, it sounded like it was coming from everywhere.  
  
"My father? My father is some shit head who doesn't care about me anymore." Tai didn't like the sound of this voice it sounded like it was making fun of him.  
  
"No! Not that fool of a man." The voice got a lot louder then. "I am your father I am Ulyaoth the lord of the Ancients."  
  
Tai was hoping he could wake up now and go home. "Who are you and where am I?" Tai yelled in a demanding voice. He stared at the darkness sounding him for sometime until the eerie voice broke though the silence.  
  
"I have told you who I am, I am Ulyaoth the lord of the Ancients, and you reside in the realm of Darkness where the Tomb of Eternal Darkness rests waiting for my son to claim it!" the voice seemed like it was getting closer to Tai.  
  
"If you are my father the show yourself to me, or are you too scared!" Tai yelled back in another demanding voice.  
  
"Child! Do not ever call me a coward for I am never scared I am the fear of the world!" the voice called out to him. "Taichi came claim the Tome of Eternal Darkness and fulfill your destiny."  
  
Tai walked up to the book that had disappeared for him before. 'Oh well, it is just a dream after all.' Tai thought to himself.  
  
"No it is not!" the voice yelled at him, it was coming from the book. "This is real when you open this book you will gain the powers of those who defeated me long ago."  
  
'Powers? What kind of Powers?' he thought. "Powers beyond any that Humanity has ever seen in two thousand years." The voice then changed its tone to a persuasive one. "The power to destroy the ones who made your life hell to make them suffer as you have."  
  
"Why would I want to hurt my friends and family?" Tai looking forward at the book.  
  
"Why did they want to hurt you my son?" this was the seconded time the voice called him 'son'. "Because they are not your friends and family, I have already told you I am your father."  
  
"Really then why have you not told me so before?" This was starting to feel real to Tai and not just some dream. Was Ulyaoth right and they were really in some Realm of Darkness.  
  
"My son I tried to... but I am weak and need energy and could not talk before now because of the lack of it." The voice sounded like it was telling the truth. "Take the Tome of Eternal Darkness and I will tell you all there is to know about me the Ancients and the power."  
  
This was what Tai had been wishing for, for a long time now. He could not refuse this offer. He reached out to grab the book and folded his fingers around the end of it.  
  
"Yes my son you are now one of us you have truly been born again." The voice faded away and Tai felt himself being pulled up again past the ceiling and the sky.  
  
He found himself in his own bed at home, but how? It didn't matter the Tome of Eternal Darkness was in his hands as it had been in his dreams. He now had been truly born again.  
  
So did you like I know I'm not the best writer in the world and all but I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and tell what you thought of this chapter. I'll try to up date as soon as possible. Ok see ya! 


	3. The New Evil

Hello again I hope you like the story so far because it's going to be a little differnet now. So please read and review (I would say R&R but I think that has been taken by my favorite phrase 'Rest and Relax').  
  
The Heir of the Ancients/ Chapter 3: The New Evil  
  
He was truly born again he was now a new person. He would now be able to get his revenge on the ones who made his life hell. He got up from his bed and walked over to the mirror his eyes they were different now. They had a cold careless glaze in them.  
  
"No one will get in my way now." He said to his reflection, no one can stop him after he got all of the power of the Ancients.  
  
He sat back at his bed and opened the Tome of Eternal Darkness. The pages suddenly took control of the book and flipped to chapter 1. Where a picture of an old time Roman soldier appeared to be walking into the desert.  
  
"This my son was my most loyal servant Pious Augustus, a roman commander." A voice said from the book. "Ulyaoth is that you?" Tai said.  
  
"Yes Taichi it is I your father." Ulyaoth said to Tai, he told him of how Pious came to him in the middle of nowhere and soon became his servant.  
  
"But father if he had never ending life where is he now?" Tai looked at the book for the answer.  
  
"He was defeated as was I by a little mortal girl called Alex Rovias!" Ulyaoth sounded enraged by the name of the girl.  
  
"Surely not father not just one messily little girl defeat the lord of the Ancients." Tai sounded as he had been hypnotized when these words left his mouth.  
  
"No, not just he but her grandfather, great great grandfather, and the others who opposed us." Ulyaoth then continued, "They also had seen the wonders of the Tome of Eternal Darkness!"  
  
How some average humans beings defeated his 'true' father was beyond him. "How is that possible father?" Tai looked once more at the book for answers.  
  
"When they read the Tome of Eternal Darkness our monsters where released into the area of the book's presences and terrorized the world once more." The book then floated out of Tai's hands and floated in mid air.  
  
"Tai let me show you what happened that night I fell to defeat." Then a huge gust of wind came from the book, and Tai felt like he was being dragged into a vacuum cleaner head first.  
  
When he opened his eyes he was in an unfamiliar place. Where was he in some mansion or something? It looked like it came out of a horror game or movie (a/n and it did too!). "AAAAAHHHHH" a high pitched scream came from his right.  
  
Tai ran down the main hall to the first door he came to, he thought he heard the screaming come from in here. When he opened it he was blocked by a huge blue monster no shorted than nine foot tall.  
  
Lighting bolts traveled through the ground from the beast to where a blonde haired girl stood. She was bleeding badly, her head seemed like it was busted at the top where blood ran freely down her body.  
  
She had an old looking double barrel in her hands shooting at the beast with all the strength she had. She ran to the corner of what Tai finally realized to be a library. Never had he seen such a scared face in his life.  
  
Then she shot one final blow to the tall monster's head. At the impact of the bullets the monster looked like it could take no more, and fell over dead. The girl then ran past Tai with out even looking at him to the door behind him.  
  
Tai followed her in it and saw a huge gold telescope the girl looked through it and then the moon light then reflected off of small round mirrors all around Tai and landed on a globe to the side of the room. Then a book shelf move out of the way to reveal a secret door.  
  
The girl to Tai's best guest was in fact Alex Rovias the girl who defeated his father. She then opened the door and walked through it. She walked with a limp because of a hurt leg.  
  
It looked like if she had almost lost it in battle with the monster he saw. "Dammit" the girl muttered as she stumbled on her hurt leg. "You, hey you" Tai called out to her.  
  
No reply she couldn't hear him or see him at all. He reached out his hand to her but it went right through her. This was strange no one knew he was there, were ever 'there' was.  
  
She went down a latter to a circular room that looked like it may fall apart at the slightest touch of the wall. There some deep voice spoke some words Tai had never heard before, and seven red symbols appeared around her. Then a red shied appeared around her and to Tai's amazement all of her wounds were healed.  
  
Was this the power he was to receive, was this the power of the ancients? Tai wondered about this as he watch Alex walk up a short pair of steps to be confronted by a blue light. A big flash then happen and then a skeleton with roman armor appeared in front of her and said, "Child you will not get in the way of my lord Ulyaoth's return to the surface of the planet earth, there is no hope for you."  
  
As soon as he said that a fight soon began and Tai was at the front row seat of it. He watched in amazement as the two battled each other he saw many spells and monsters come from nowhere to aid the two opponents.  
  
Soon he realized that Alex could not keep fighting she was slowing down. Then when she seemed defeated another high-pitched voice came from behind. "Hold on I'm coming!" then a blue transparent woman appeared at Alex's side.  
  
"You foolish child you should have given up 2000 years ago." The skeleton who Tai finally realized as Pious was summoning another one of those big monsters. Then the blue girl flew towards Pious with both swords out and attacked him. He then saw Alex run across the room to get a sword she cast some spell that gave it a purple glow.  
  
She then ran towards the giant monster with it with one swing of the sword cut the monster in half. Pious saw this and threw the girl off of him and walk toward Alex with his staff out.  
  
Alex saw him coming and lunged at him with her sword and he ran towards her ready for battle. The two collided and weapons matched each other. Pious defended himself with his staff as Alex played the offense with her glowing sword.  
  
Pious' staff cracked and broke at the force of the sword, and Tai watched as Pious was split in half by this girl who stopped his father form coming back.  
  
Alex turned around and faced Tai she was badly injured. Her forehead was busted and blood ran down, she had a cut on her right breast and torn clothes. A huge cut was on her side where her ribs were, legs where both cut and bleeding like mad.  
  
She fell to the ground to tried to live anymore, but the transparent girl came over to her and performed the same spell Alex did earlier, but this time it made sense to Tai. She said "Chattur'gha, power, heal, power, power, self, power" Tai watched again as her wounds were healed.  
  
Then Tai felt himself being pulled upward and being sucked back into the real world. He found himself once again on his bed sitting upward and looking at the book.  
  
"Is that the girl that stopped you form coming to earth again?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yes, she is the one who must pay for her actions, Taichi when you were watch did you see the power of the Ancients?" Ulyaoth asked his son.  
  
"Yes do I have that power father?" Then he felt a surge run though his body and he stared to float in mid air.  
  
"Now all that you have seen you can do, as you watch the adventures of my enemies your mind will remember the incantations for the magick." Tai spent the rest of the night reading and watching the book as the enemies of his father travel through out the world to stop the darkness from coming, and dieing at the hands of Ulyaoth.  
  
It was morning and Tai decided to go down for breakfast which was unusual because he never really ate breakfast anymore.  
  
As he walked down the stairs he heard a loud gasp in the kitchen. "Tai what are you doing home?! Your suppose to be in the hospital!" It was his bitch sister who first saw him.  
  
"No worries sis the doc let me off early, so I came home last night." Tai tried to sound convincing, but he could tell it wasn't working.  
  
"I didn't hear the door open last night, and I was up all night in the living room with Mimi watching TV." Kari said as Mimi (who Tai also hates for being allies with his sister him) entered the room.  
  
"Oh, its you." She said in a gloomy voice, he could tell how trilled she was to see him again.  
  
"Well sis, haven't you ever heard the phrase 'as quite as a mouse'." He said to her, she looked unconvinced.  
  
"I snuck in alright no problem medical bills have been paid for and all, so no need to look worried." He smiled at his sister who gave up on getting the truth out of him.  
  
His mother and father came down to see the unexpected arrival of their son. "Tai what are you doing here, your suppose to be in the hospital resting." She said in an angry and yet worried tone of voice.  
  
"Its ok the doc let me go early so I snuck in last night and went to bed, ok." He tried to make this one shorter than the one with Kari. He walked over to the table and sat down.  
  
"I'll have pancakes, bacon, and eggs please." He said in a polite mannered tone.  
  
Everyone looked at him as if he was a new face they had never seen before. And really he was a new face, he was now the one who would bring fear and destruction to all Humanity. "But I thought you never ate breakfast Tai." His father said with a confused look in his eye.  
  
"Are you sure you want breakfast Tai?" his mother said from the kitchen stove.  
  
"Yes, please one pancake three bacon and two eggs scrambled too please." Tai took pleasure on their shocked and confused faces. 'This will be your few last day to live you monsters.' He thought.  
  
He ate breakfast and hurried to the bus stop and was followed by Kari and Mimi. He looked back at them with disgust, he hated how they made him look like a fool in front of everyone else.  
  
But that was ok he was now going to get what he deserved... revenge! The bus pulled in and he got on many of his fellow student's road this bus two in particular, Izzy and T.K. who he hated not as much as the others because they manly just ignored him.  
  
On the occasion Izzy would come up to Tai and offer to help Tai on his homework. It was probably the nicest thing anyone had done for him after they got back from the digi-world . If anyone would be spared it would be these two boys.  
  
Over night he learn most of the magick there was to learn like how to summon horrors (the big blue monster in the memory of Ulyaoth) and control them. Or how to heal his wounds and injuries, and how to see the invisible.  
  
Today he would wait for the right moment to seek the revenge of those you made his life so hard. But not everybody at once, no he would take the pleasure of the tormenting them day after day.  
  
This was the start of a new secret empire that the darkness grew for many millions of years and now the face of the planet would see its evil...  
  
So how did you like it a lot better than the first two chapters I think I'm getting better at this fan fiction story... thing. Whatever... anyways please review me and tell me what you thought of it. I would like to hear the opinions of your voices. The next chapter might contain some nudity and intense violence I really don't know though I'm just typing as I go. See ya! 


End file.
